1. Technical Field
This non-limiting exemplary embodiment(s) relates to breast feeding devices and, more particularly, to a nursing bra having an electronic scale to be worn over the breasts when nursing an infant in order to monitor a child's milk intake during breast feeding procedures.
2. Prior Art
Millions of women breast feed their babies. A natural means of transferring nutrients, nursing is beneficial to both the child and the mother. Encouraged by most pediatricians and medical associations, breast feeding during the first several months of life can provide a number of important advantages. Nursing is so important that a recent article published by the American Dietetic Association (ADA) strongly advocates and promotes breast feeding for its “indisputable nutritional, immunological, psychological and economic benefits.” Some of the many benefits of breast feeding that have been documented include; fewer ear and respiratory infections, potentially fewer allergies, reduced incidence of blood infections, meningitis, cancer, insulin-dependent diabetes and most importantly, lower infant mortality rate and occurrences of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS).
Additionally, breast milk transfers disease-preventing immunities from the mother to the child and is a recognized “brain food.” For the nursing mother, benefits are also plentiful. In addition to creating a lasting bond between mother and child, women who nurse have lower occurrences of breast and ovarian cancer. Nursing triggers the uterine muscles, forcing them to constrict and return the uterus to the pre-pregnancy size and shape. Passing calories, fat and nutrients to their babies through the breast milk, mothers that nurse typically lose weight faster than those who do not. Furthermore, nursing one's child also saves potentially thousands of dollars in costly infant formulas and canned milk products.
While there is little dispute that nursing is both beneficial to the infant and mother, there is one drawback associated with breast feeding. Specifically, when nursing a child it can be difficult to ascertain exactly how much milk an infant has consumed. Should the infant not get enough milk, the result can be that they are left unsatisfied and irritable. Should the infant intake too much milk, the result can be a painful tummy ache, compromising the baby's well-being while also affecting their disposition.
Accordingly, a need remains for a nursing monitor in order to overcome shortcomings. The present disclosure satisfies such a need by providing a nursing bra having an electronic scale to be worn over the breasts when nursing an infant that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for monitoring a child's milk intake during breast feeding procedures.